The Lion King: Tying Loose Ends
by coolsville times
Summary: Nuka didn't die in the second movie, he came to the Pride Lands with Vitani. Scar isn't dead, but he comes to the Pride Lands to die. What happens when Nuka and Vitani find out? Tiny bit of romance but not much, better then it sounds.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Lion King or the characters. That all belongs to Disney. (_Tawny_, however, does belong to me.)

**Summary:** Nuka didn't die and went to the Pride Lands with Vitani. Scar is alive, but very old and wishes to come to the Pride Lands to die. Just a little one-shot about Scar's final return to the Pride Lands.

**Notes:** This is my first Lion King fanfic so please go easy on me. I've thought about writing one of these for a while now and if this gets enough reviews, it will be the prologue to a longer fic that I have been thinking about writing.

* * *

**Tying Loose Ends**

All was quiet as the sun rose high above the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala were lying in front of their den grooming with Kiara and Kovu, waiting for the hunting party to get back.

Nala sighed. She wished she was out with them but Simba had insisted that she rest. She had an accident a few moons ago on a hunt and since she wasn't a young lioness anymore, she didn't heal as quickly as she used to.

Kiara glanced at her mother and sympathized with her. She had stayed back to keep her company even though Nala had insisted she go. The hunt just wouldn't be the same without her mother beside her.

As the two lionesses solemnly went back to their grooming, their mates exchanged knowing glances. Simba would admit that Nala probably was ready to go back out, Rafiki had even told him she was in perfect health but he still didn't want to take any chances. Some might call him overprotective but he saw it as just being careful.

After another few moments of silence, a loud, angry roar was heard down below Pride Rock. Nala and Kiara immediately jumped up and ran down to the ground, Simba and Kovu hot on their tails. Anything was better then sitting back and grooming yourself all day.

Kiara reached the ground first and addressed the lioness at the front of the hunting party, Tawny. "What's going on? Where's the food?"

Tawny looked up at Kiara with an unsure look on her amber face. "We weren't able to go to the hunting grounds."

"Why not?" Kiara asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because we found _this _wandering the Pride Lands." She said, stepping aside to reveal a dark, elderly lion who resembled Nuka to a tee.

"Scar." Nala regarded coolly.

Kiara and Kovu both gasped as Simba made his way to stand before Tawny and his kinsman.

"Why did you bring him here?" Simba growled, scanning the faces of his hunting party.

"When we approached him he requested an audience with you." Tawny answered.

Simba roared and started to circle the elderly lion. "You killed my father and tricked me into leaving the Pride Lands so that you could take my place as king. Then you almost led the pride to extinction! What more business could you have with us?"

Scar held his head high, showing that age had not taken away his pride. "I am old, Simba, much older then I was when I betrayed the pride. I would also like to think that I am wiser. I no longer thirst to be king." Scar explained, voice as clear as ever.

"What _do_ you want then?" Nala asked impatiently.

"I wish to be forgiven for my betrayal and for Pride Rock to be my final resting place." He answered simply.

"Never." Simba roared.

"Simba, I know that you hold a grudge and you have every right to do so. I just want us to put the past behind us so that I can leave the circle of life in peace." Scar explained, not sounding much like himself.

"I told you no, now leave."

"Father!" Kiara exclaimed. "He is family!"

"Family doesn't deceive family, Kiara." Simba argued, still glowering at Scar.

"But family does forgive. What would Mufasa do?" She asked, looking between the two lions.

"Yes, what would Mufasa do?" Scar asked in a serious manner.

Simba roared and lunged at the scarred lion, angry that he even had the audacity to speak Mufasa's name aloud. He didn't even get within an inch of his uncle, however, fore another body jumped between the two, making him skid to a stop.

"Kiara, move." Simba growled.

"He is old. A defenseless old lion who's strength is depleting even as we speak. What harm can he do?" She asked with a glare.

Scar watched the exchange in amazement. The daughter of Simba, someone he had never met was defending him? This event would surley be talked about for generations.

"He killed Mufasa, Kiara." Nala reminded, but her words were ignored as Kiara continued.

"Father you have always told me that one day I will be Queen of the Pride Lands and that I need to get used to making decisions that will affect others. I see that Scar's intentions are true and if you will permit me, I would like to make the decision on what to do with him."

"Kiara..." Simba started in a warning tone.

"Whatever happens because of my decision will be on me. The consequences of Scar's actions while he is here will be mine. Would Mufasa turn someone out who has sincerely asked forgiveness? Would he turn out a lion who's last wish is to die among family?" Kiara asked.

"If it came down to it, Kiara, would you be exiled for Scar?" Simba inquired.

"If he does something to be exiled for while here, yes. I will take his punishment as my own."

"As will I." Kovu stated, standing beside his mate.

Simba looked between the two youths and then at the elder behind them. He seemed sincere enough and Kiara did have to become adjusted to making a leaders decisions.

"Alright Kiara. The decision is yours." Simba relented.

Kiara smiled and turned to her great uncle.

"Scar, you have asked for forgiveness of your past actions and forgiveness is given. You have requested that Pride Rock be your last home and I will grant your request. No one here shall harm you while you await death, you have my word." She declared, stepping closer to him. Nuzzling the old lions mane she whispered: "Welcome home, _Uncle_."

Scar, still in shock, smiled slightly at the show of affection and returned the gesture. When Kiara stepped back Kovu came and mimicked the action, then turned and started to walk back to Pride Rock with Kiara, Scar and the hunting party in tow.

Nala shook her head as she watched them go. "What do you think Vitani and Nuka will say about this?"

"I don't know. Good thing they're at the watering hole, huh? At least we have time to break the news gently." Simba replied, following them.

Nala ran to catch up with his long strides. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Only time will tell. Besides, I'm sure I'll hear from Rafiki if we should have done otherwise."

When the group reached Pride Rock, Tawny assured Kiara that the hunting party would go out again later once they were rested. Kiara nodded and led Scar and Kovu down the other side of the great rock to a smaller den.

"I do believe this is where your home was when you last lived here. I hope you find it just as comfortable now as it was then." Kiara stated, nodding her head in the direction of a spot that Scar knew all too well.

"Thank you, Princess Kiara." Scar said, bowing slightly to the young lioness. "For everything."

Kiara smiled. "If you need anything, you have but to ask." She said and then walked off, leaving Kovu behind.

Scar stared after her with a bemused look on his face. No doubt she had only heard horrible things about him, but she was being accommodating and Scar couldn't help but silently wonder if she was sent from the past kings just for him so that he could find peace before his time came. Soon, though, his curiosity turned to Kovu and he stood studying him.

"I assume you are one of Zira's sons, yes?" He asked, taking note that the male had his former mates eyes.

Kovu nodded and looked away. "I am Kovu." He stated and Scar looked at the large lion thoughtfully, remembering the tiny cub that he used to be. "Forgive me for my silence, I just find myself at a loss for words. I don't rightly know what to say." Kovu commented, looking at his _father_.

Scar nodded in understanding. "Then just say what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that I should be thanking you for being good to me when I was a cub..." he started, trailing off and Scar waited patiently for him to continue. "...And I am also thinking that Vitani and Nuka are going to kill me." he finished in embarrassment.

"My children are here?" Scar asked shocked. "I never thought Zira would allow **all** of you to come to the Pride Lands while it was under Simba's control." He mused thoughtfully.

"She died many moons ago." Kovu stated bluntly without emotion.

"I am truly sorry." Scar apologized, sitting down in the shade that the small den provided. "She was one of my most devoted followers and the mother of my children and I will miss her greatly."

"Would you like to see them?" Kovu asked suddenly. "Nuka and Vitani, I mean?" He added at Scar's puzzled look.

Scar thought about it a moment. "I do not know if they will come to me, but I would like to see them before I pass. I am sure I have not but a few moons left in me."

"I do not know if Nuka will come but I am almost positive Vitani is curious enough to pay you a visit. I could send her down immediately if you wish." Kovu offered, looking down.

"Thank you...my son."

Kovu looked up in surprise. Scar still thought of him as a son, as family. Smiling, Kovu nodded and walked back up the way he came.

When Kovu reached the top of Pride Rock, Kiara was smiling.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Kiara." He jokingly reprimanded as he walked toward Nuka, who had recently returned from the watering hole.

When there was only a few feet between the two brothers Kiara jumped in front of him, halting his trek forward. "Let me deal with Nuka. I think it would be best if I talk to him."

"He is my brother."

"I know that, but he is my cousin and even though I hate to think it, I have a feeling he's still not over Scar picking you as his heir. Let me tell him."

"But..."

"Please? Look, there's Vitani. It would be best if you are the one to tell her." Kiara said, already walking in Nuka's direction.

Kovu shook his head and then turned to where his sister was walking up the path to the the den.

* * *

**-Kiara and Nuka-**

When Kiara got to Nuka, she saw that he was not alone. Tawny, the leader of the days hunting party, was with him.

Tawny was a young, beautiful lioness and one of Kiara's oldest friends. The two had grown up together and were always in some type of mischief. Tawny was one of the first in the pride to welcome the outsiders home and ever since Kiara introduced her to Nuka, the two had become inseparable. They kept getting closer and closer with each passing day and Kiara was sure that it wouldn't be too long before Rafiki would be called to join them together.

"Tawny? Would you mind if I had a moment with my cousin?" Kiara asked, coming up behind Nuka.

"Not at all, Kiara." She replied, nuzzling Nuka's mane before walking off.

"What can I do for you, Kiara?" Nuka asked, turning towards her with a smile on his face.

Since he had become one of the Pride, his mane had grown longer and became fuller and he was slender but strong like Scar. He no longer looked like the mangy rogue he once was, he was actually kind of handsome.

"I have something to tell you..." She trailed, unsure of whether he would be happy with this news or not.

"What? That you love me and are sorry that you picked Kovu as your consort? Yeah, I already know." He laughed.

Kiara smiled; "I do love you. You are my cousin and I want what is best for you."

"What's the bad news Kiara?" He sighed.

"How did you...?"

"You only say things like that when there's bad news. Spill."

"First off, I want you to know that I meant what I said. I love you very much. I'm only telling you this because...I figure it's better that you hear it from me rather than Kovu. If you are unhappy, however, the blame is all mine so do not be mad at your brother because he loves you and..."

"I get it Kiara. You did something, you don't know if I'm going to like it and my brother loves me! Am I going to find out what it is before the next full moon?" Nuka asked, getting irritated.

"Scar is alive and he has come here to die." Kiara whispered, looking away.

Nuka's eyes widened and then narrowed. Kiara was being merciful to a killer who didn't care about his own cubs. "Why would I care?"

Kiara's head snapped up. "Because I told him he could stay and he wants to see you." She explained, heart in her throat at the hurt apparent on his face.

"You sure he doesn't want to see Kovu? Kovu was his son, not me." Nuka stated bitterly.

"He's already seen Kovu and told him that he wanted to see you and Vitani. Give him a chance, Nuka. He's asked forgiveness and he will not be around much longer. This is your chance to patch things up with him! Don't you wish you had this chance with Zira?" She asked cautiously.

Nuka studied her face now knowing the real reason she let Scar stay at Pride Rock. She wanted he and Vitani to work things out with him, ask him questions, get to know him before he passed. It was not an act of mercy for an uncle she never knew, it was an act of mercy for him.

Nuka started to pace, eyes flickering from Kiara to Kovu and Vitani, who were starting to walk down the other side of the rock, no doubt to see Scar.

_'It would be nice to see him one last time...I guess.'_ He thought, turning to Kiara.

Nuzzling her affectionately he said: "Take me to him."

Kiara's eyes flickered with happiness and she licked the side of his face before turning and leading him to Scar's den.

When they got there, Scar had a paw on Vitani's shoulder and she was nuzzling the underside of his chin. Kovu was a few paces back just watching the exchange, turning to smile at his mate when he saw her approach with Nuka.

Nuka, not wanting to ruin his sisters moment with their father, kept his distance and waited for the embrace of sorts to end.

When Scar released Vitani he saw that her gaze was not on him, but something behind him and her eyes were welling with tears. He turned slightly and his eyes first settled on Kiara and then on the figure next to her.

Scar felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, it was like looking into water. For all the talk that Kovu and Scar looked alike, Nuka was the true spitting image of him; so much that it was quite scary.

Nuka approached cautiously, stopping every few paces, not knowing how to handle the situation. Though he was the oldest, he was still young when Scar left and he had never really had much affection from Zira. In fact, the most affection he got was from Kiara, Tawny and his siblings.

Kiara, sensing his hesitation, walked up beside him and gave him a soft nudge to get him moving. Nuka looked briefly at Kiara, who silently let him know he had her support, which gave him the courage he needed to walk and greet his father confidently.

"Father." Was the only thing he could choke out before Scar laid a paw on his shoulder.

"You have grown into a fine young lion." He said smiling. "I only regret not being there for your upbringing.

Nuka nodded and nuzzled his father's flank. "It is good to see you back."

"It is good to be back." Scar whispered, emotion clouding his voice.

"We have many things to talk about." Nuka said looking from Scar to Vitani.

Scar nodded as Vitani came closer to the two.

"I think I'll be leaving now." Kiara stated, turning and walking back up to her own den.

Kovu nodded and started to go after her.

"Where you goin'_ little brother_?" Nuka asked, making Kovu turn, shocked.

Nuka had never acknowledged the blood between them. Never accepted him as part of the family and most definitely never called him brother before.

"Didn't you hear Nuka say **we** had stuff to talk about?" Vitani asked, beckoning him over.

"But I..." Kovu started as Nuka walked towards him.

"**'We'** includes _you_." Nuka informed, nudging his brother in the direction of the den.

Scar smiled. Being surrounded by his children _now_, helped him cope with not being able to be with them when they were growing. Maybe he would be able to tie his loose ends and die in peace after all.

* * *

_Ok, that was not the best thing I've ever written, but I don't necessarily think it's the worst either. I hope that you all like it and see fit to review. Once again, first Lion King fic so please go easy on me and no flames please. Have a great day._

_-anon goddess_**;)**


End file.
